Azada
by PuppetOnAString14
Summary: It all started by rescuing a girl from her locker at school... When Penn starts crushing on a girl he rescued from her locker, part of her identity is unlocked. But with that and balancing that she's officially on the team, things get complicated.
1. The Begining

*SLAM*.Penn turned at the sound. At first he thought Sashi was stuffing the mascot in a locker again. But instead, it was an angry thug slamming someone into their locker. Penn waited, and as soon as the coast was clear, he ran to the locker.

"You okay?"Penn asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit cramped." It was a girl.

"What's your combonation so I can get you out?"Penn asked.

"It's 13, 15, 21. Please hurry, I'm gonna be late for P.E!"

As soon as Penn finished, the girl flung the locker open. She had messy black curls pulled back in a ponytail. She wore black boots, blue skinny jeans, and a white tank-top. And to top it off, a black leather vest and spike bracelet. She even had thin blue glasses that sat on the tip of her nose. Just like his mom's.

"Thanks, I'm Rebecca."the girl said.

"I'm Penn."Penn replied.

As she walked off, Penn realized he'd grown a crush on her.

 _I have a crush on a girl I just met! What the heck!_

Penn walked in the Oddessy behind Boone and Sashi with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Penn, you okay? You didn't try to race us today."Boone asked.

Penn snapped out of his daze. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Suddenly Phyllis land in front of them.

"You have a new partner on team."Phyllis said in her odd accent.

"Who is it?"Sashi asked.

Then Rebecca walked to the stair railing. "Me, your part-time technologist."Rebecca said, finishing what Phyllis would have said.

Penn stared in shock. _Impossible! She couldn't possibly know about the multiverse!_ Penn thought.

Penn ignored this thought and stepped on the platform. He soon noticed the new spot between him and Boone. As soon as they all got on the platform they zapped.

Penn looked around. They had come back to where their first mission took place.

"Sash, check the specs."Penn said, trying hard not daydream about a possible future with Rebecca.

"Okay, Rippen stole an enchanted crystal and we need to get it back."

"Hey Boone, you think you could make a magic tool belt?"Rebecca asked.

She now wore a rock and roll princess outfit. Like Penn, her air was blue at the tips. She wore a skin tight black dress and knee high metal boots. And on her head sat a diamond crown.

Penn watched Rebecca work. From time to time she'd pull something from the tool belt Boone made, humming while she worked.

"Done!"Rebecca declaired minutes later. Penn couldn't tell what it was, but it looked cool.

"It's a hypnotic sound affect machine. All we need is a good voice to sing with it and we can hypnotize whoever Rippen is into putting the crystal back!"Rebecca exclaimed.

"But none of us can sing."Penn stated, remembering when they could only communicate in song.

"I'll try if you want me to."Rebecca suggested.

"YOOHOO!" Rippen taunted, waving the crystal air. "Looking for something, Zero?"

"Rebecca, I think that's your cue!"Penn stage whispered.

"Got it."Rebecca replied. As soon as she pressed a small orange button, she'd put Rippen in a trance. Then she started to sing.

"Creaking van iddli fla lu va pretty sah lu feh iddli twu ki pad. Trelly goilly doilly seli pretty chedi. Emi swalin gwoh. Seri ferin dorin greh. Fairy seiry don. Sweedes machin twinky doo. Fweeden soreti.

Rippen handed over the crystal. Then in seconds flat, they were home.

"Where did you learn that song!?"Penn asked excitedly.

"My mom taught it to me, she's a hypnotist."Rebecca replied subtly.

Penn was amazed. As he walked home he started to hum Rebecca's song. Just like her, he'd never forget it


	2. A Pretty Good Feeling

Rebecca sat up and looked around, her sisters were still asleep. She turned on her iPod and hooked it up to a small stereo. Then a sweet sounding Japanese voice ejected from the stereo.

One of the girls sat up."How do you even like this stuff?" She said.

"I have a different taste then you,okay Jess?Better than yours at most,with all that hard rock crap."

"Whatever."Jessica looked at what Rebecca was pulling from the closet as she got up to wake her other sister."Your wearing _that_!?

"The boys are away so I can finally _brush_ my hair. Huh? Oh! I just missed this one in particular." Rebecca said as she walked over to her bed and grabbed a pair of pale pink high tops and white leggings."Back in a minute sis."

"Okay."

"Mornin' Rebecca." another voice said.

"Mornin' Hannah." Rebecca called from the bathroom.

Rebecca closed the door. She pulled on her clothes and looked in the mirror. Her hair still needed brushing but she looked pretty decent. She wore a light gray skirt,white button up shirt,white leggings and pale pink high tops. She tied a hot pink neck tie around her neck and hid it under her collar. She walked out of the bathroom. She was about to enter her room, but then she heard her sisters whispering.

" _You think she has a crush?"_ Jessica whispered.

" _Yeah, during most of her free time she spends listening to love songs, you know the Japanese ones, and stares into space or draws that weird symbol._ " Hannah replied.

Rebecca walked to her closet, acting as if she hard nothing, and reached in for a pale pink blazer. She walked over to her dresser and sat in front of her mirror and began to brush her hair.

 _"Okay Rebecca, keep cool. They may be on to you, just need to stay calm._ She took a small portion of hair from the top of her hair and tied it up. She grabbed a hot pink ribbon and tied it around the hair band which held the hair in place.

"Jess, what time is it?" Rebecca asked.

"It's 7:55" Jess replied.

Rebecca threw on her blazer as quick as possible and grabbed her black messenger bag.

"Bye guys!" Rebecca shouted as she ran down stairs towards the door. She ran down the driveway just as the bus arrived. Rebecca climbed on and sat in her assigned seat. As the bus pulled up to the school, she saw Penn locking his scooter on the bike rack. _God, he's cute_ , she thought as she got off. She saw Sashi and Boone arrive. She watched as they ran over to Penn to say hello. Quickly as she could, she switched out her old blue glasses for large thick black square frames. Boone saw her.

"Hey Rebecca! Want to hang with us?" Boone called out to her.

Rebecca walked over to them. Sashi eyed what what she was wearing.

"What's with the wardrobe change?" she asked.

Rebecca shrugged. This was a little weird for her, considering she usually kept to herself. She didn't think her teammates would want to hang with her at school, even if they worked well together on missions.

"So you don't mind hanging out on a regular basis?" Rebecca asked.

"Why not?" Penn answered. "If we're going to be teammates, then why can't we be friends?"

"Um guys, we better get inside before the bell rings, that's when Rippen's not on hall duty." Boone said. "I'll race you."

A grin crept it's way out, spreading over Rebecca's face. As she started running, she had a good feeling about what was to come.


	3. Lead to Doom

Rebecca, Penn, Sashi, and Boone walked in the building, all heading to their home rooms. Luckily for Penn, Rebecca was in the same home room. But she sat on the other side of the room because , the math teacher, always had to have an organized classroom, which was reasonable, but for a fifteen minute class?

 _Oh, well. At least she's here at all,_ Penn thought. Penn walked in just as the bell rang and took his seat. He watched as Rebecca took her seat. She saw him and gave him a small wave. He waved back. As the rest of the students flooded in, Penn pulled out his phone and texted Boone.

 _You know Rebecca's # ?_

Boone responded. _Yeah, she wrote it down but didn't have time to give it to you or Sashi._

 _Then tell me, that way I don't die of boredom in here. Besides I'll get to know her, too._

Boone replied. _It's 302-250-0905_

 _Thanks Boone._

 _Your welcome._

Penn added Rebecca's number to his contacts. Suddenly his phone gave a small buzz. He checked his messages, but Boone or Sashi didn't text him. He curiously checked Rebecca's file in his contacts.

 _What's up, Zero_

Penn responded. _How do you have my #_

 _One word : Boone_

 _Oh_

For the rest of home room Penn and Rebecca texted in secret. They both met up with Boone and Sashi at their next class and Rebecca exchanged numbers with Sashi. As the rest of the day went on, Penn could see Rebecca's soft side. At the end of the day, they met out front.

"Anybody up for a race?" Boone asked.

"Definitely." Rebecca said with a smirk. "Just give me a second." She pulled out a set of head phones which connected to an iPod. She gave a thumbs up.

Penn started them off. "Ready...set...GO!" They all took off sprinting with Sashi in the lead. Penn watched Rebecca speed past him and Boone, coming up behind Sashi. Rebecca ran past and stopped at the Odyssey doors.

"Got to...to hand it...to you... your pretty...good." Sashi said practically out of breath.

"Thanks." Rebecca said and smiled.

 _God her smile is so beautiful. And she's such a good runner. So perfect,_ Penn walked in with the watched Phyllis blindly zap them he saw were bright colors,leading him to assume they were in that weird rainbow to find out he was looked at his friends, all of them seemed to be candy themed.

"Sashi, check the specs.",Penn said as he stole a glance at Rebecca.

"Alright, we are the candy patrons your...popcorn?Boone is taffy, I'm cotton candy,ew, and Rebecca is rainbow lollipop and we need to defeat Rippen and his licorice army."

Rebecca piped up,"Um, are you sure there are no possible twists or anything?"

"Oh yeah,"Sashi remembered "If Rippen takes you captive, he can enslave you and make you one of his soldiers."

"Well that's good news", Penn sighed sarcastically. "Well let's just hope that doesn't happen, and get this over with."

His friends looked at him strangely. He knew they had never seen him take that kind of approach. Even he was surprised at what he had said, but it was true, he just wanted to get it over with.

"Penn, are you okay?", Rebecca asked. "This isn't like you."

"Never better", Penn said through gritted knew well enough that Rippen would stop at nothing to get to him to that meant breaking flashed back to his second time visiting Supermegatropolis. Rippen had stolen his friends to break him and he would do it again if necessary.A chopper sounded all looked up and watched Rippen, Larry, and a few more soldiers jumped out landing in front of the four of pulled out a sling shot from his charged, Penn readied himself, but the soldier wasn't going him, he turned and saw him going for Rebecca, who wasn't prepared for his attack, and the soldier's black whip caught Rebecca and she fell to the ground.

Penn screamed,"NO!"

Rippen carried Rebecca away, Penn began chasing, and Rippen turned.

"One more step,"Rippen started,pulling Rebecca's bazooka from her belt,"And she gets it"

Penn didn't move, in fear Rippen was serious. Rebecca screamed at him to let her go. She looked at Penn and he watched her get carried away to her doom.


	4. Released And Defeat

**Authors note:Some chapters have higher rating for cussing and gore in them. I say this now, blame my siblings for some weird ideas, but they'll work with the story!**

As the doors closed, Rebecca glared at Rippen. In the back of her mind the scene played. Why didn't Penn stop him?He should know Rippen wasn't serious. He grinned broadly at her.

"I know what your thinking,my soul is too pure to be corrupted by your black magic."

Rippen went straight faced."Oh really, it just so happens that used-to-be bubble gum patron over there has the purest soul in this world.I doubt you could withstand my power."

And with that a red light encircled Rebecca, and she grimaced, her body feeling the stinging pain. But it had no effect. Rippen gasped.

"You shocked now, you son of a bitch? Let's double that reaction then." Rebecca said, agitated. She held up her hand, and a small circle filled with a ring of swirls, and in the middle, a spade, glowed and shot out four crystals, pinning Rippen to the nearest wall.

"You say a thing to any one, you asshole, you...are...DEAD, YOU HEAR ME? Rebecca said, her voice rising with every word.

Penn's POV

Penn gritted his were in this world for barely fifteen minutes and one of his friends were already couldn't push it away, the thought that he didn't try to stop Rippen.

Boone dared speak to him."Uh, you ok dude?"

Penn snapped."DO I LOOK OKAY?"

Boone cringed at reply. Penn's realized that he'd yelled, feeling somewhat guilty, he mumbled his apology."Sorry, Boone, I'm just really...".Penn's voice trailed off.

"Disturbed?Stressed?", Boone suggested.

Penn nodded and thought, _Why was I so stupid to think Rippen was serious?WHY?_

Out of frustration Pen carved Rippen's face into a tree and aimed at it repeatedly.

"PENN! I've called your name five times!" Sashi added, "We were discussing how to take them out and get Rebecca back and we were thinking surprise attack."

"Sounds good I don't really care.", Penn said distractedly as he picked up his amo.

Sashi slapped him."I know your pissed but that doesn't mean you have an excuse to be an ass."

Penn gulped. "Okay, I get the point." Suddenly his MUHU buzzed and before he could answer the screen popped out in front of him on its own. He saw Rebecca and gasped.

"Guys, I'm fine but your in big trouble, you need to travel five and a half miles north east of where you are, assuming you haven't moved, and invade before they send out troops and terrorize everyone else in this demention!"

"Thank god your okay." Penn said, relieved. "Wait you don't have a MUHU"

"Um, I hacked into it through a computer", she hesitated. "Just get here."

Penn and his friends ran to where she had directed, ready for anything. She ran to them.

"I missed you guys so much!" she exclaimed. Rebecca pulled them into a giant hug.

"I don't hug, so can we stop now?" Sashi complained. Rebecca let go.

"Let's go come on!"

"Wait, don't we need to take out the army" Penn asked. "And how did you not fall under Rippen's magic?"

Rebecca shrugged. They zapped back and headed home.


	5. Stressed Reveal

Penn banged his head on his desk and groaned. "I hate this class."

"Stop banging your head and do somethin' Zero." Rippen said flicking the back of Penn's head. As Penn sat up Rebecca was glaring at Rippen. Rippen cowered.

 _When did that happen?_ Penn thought. He walked up to Rebecca, who was trying not to break her brush.

"You alright? I've never seen Rippen cower, especially to a teen."

Rebecca sighed, "Long story short, I scared the living shit out of him."

Penn nodded and took an easel beside her. He blindly started stroking random lines across the canvas, his usual tactic to annoy Rippen. He suddenly heard humming. He looked at Rebecca. She was the one humming. Penn peaked at her painting. It was similar to his, but in only black and gray. But as he looked closer, it wasn't. A small figure was standing in an area filled with smoke and crumbled buildings. He went back to his rainbow mess. Later in the day after Rippen handed out a class's worth of F's, the four teens walked to the Odyssey.

Penn spoke up, since they had been walking in silence, "What was the deal with your painting? No offense."

"None taken", Rebecca replied calmly, "I don't know what to say about the painting, I guess its how I see the world someday."

Penn nodded. But something seemed off, like she was hiding something, but he pushed the thought from his mind.

Rebecca's POV

 _FUCK! He's on to me. Even if he isn't, he couldn't handle it when I tell him either, none of them would._

The four of them walked in ready for their mission. After Phyllis said something so incredibly sarcastic that Rebecca didn't pay attention, they zapped to their next mission.

Penn's POV

Penn looked around, remembering the scenery well.

Boone was first to say it, "Yes! Action figure world!"

Rebecca looked around, slightly confused. "So we're army action figures?"

"Basically." Sashi replied. "So, we have to wipe out Rippen's army before midnight or he'll wipe out all of our action figure type."

Every one stood there in silence, knowing glances passing through out the four teens. A voice from behind broke the silence.

"What are you idiots doing? Don't just stand there! Help would be pretty god damn appreciated!"

Penn recognized that voice and turned. "Hello Shirley."

Shirley stood there for a second. "Oh it's you three, well then, hello to you to. Who's she?", she said pointing at Rebecca.

"I'm Rebecca, I 'll do whatever it takes to erase those assholes." Rebecca stated, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

Penn slightly spooked about Rebecca's remark, but it was only for a second. The group started discussing battle strategy through out the day, not realizing midnight was creeping closer and closer. But it happened

"Oh Zero!" Rippen shouted," You ready to have your ass whooped?"

Rebecca's POV

Bombs were flying. Rebecca jumped out the way as one flew by. She fired at Rippen, who was firing at someone else. She watched the bullet fly, right towards Penn. She ran sticking her hand out, and screamed, "Telenok!"

A red shield formed in front of Penn. All went quiet. Penn stared, "Becca?"

Rebecca didn't move."That's not my name."

She took a step forward. "My name is Neela Caravella, and you aren't gonna hurt my friends ever again!"

In a flash of light, she transformed into her uniform and drew her sword. She charged. Having no real plan, she was fighting Rippen. Alone. With a sword. Rippen pulled out a bayonet, and they dueled. And since he obviously had no training, she thrust the sword through his stomach.

"What in the name of...?" Penn said, not aw to finish his statement.

Rippen's stomach slowly rebuilt itself, but Rippen himself was still in pain.

Neela held out her hand, a red circle filled with symbols glowed in front of it."Serovera."

Rippens entire army was inside a crystal spike. A blue light absorbed the four teens, and they disappeared.


	6. Explanation

The four teens stood in the Odyssey.

"Any other secrets for us?" Penn said, feeling somewhat mad, and he wasn't sure why.

Phyllis cut him off before he could say anymore." She has been looking for you three for almost two years now. Her world is in danger and she needs your help to save it."

"Then why don't we zap there then?" He asked.

"Because she has something for you, and immense training will be needed. Now let her explain."

Penn looked at her. She began.

"My name isn't Rebecca, it's Neela. I'm a knight from a hidden dimension in the multiverse. My mission two years ago was to find you, train you, and prepare you for the fight against Cryptaris, a monster that could easily destroy the multiverse. So me, my two sisters, and my two brothers searched for you. Now I have to give you your magic."

"Our what?" Sashi asked.

"When you were born, my mother was sent to collect it. Your parents minds were wiped of the situation, all except for Penn's. It's stored in my locket." Neela said, pulling a necklace from within her shirt. She opened it. Blue, orange, and greenight slowly poured out of it. Their bodies absorbed it. Blue for Penn, orange for Sashi, and green for Boone.

"What color is your magic?" Boone asked.

Neela held out her hand. A red circle filled with swirls and a spade in the middle."Red."

"We all have symbols?" Sashi asked.

"Yes, now to summon your magic, hold out your hand, and close your eyes. Focus on the light that you see."

Soon the three outstretched hands had their magic summoned. Penn's was the symbol on his shirt, Sashi was flames, and Boone was a book.

" Okay, since you can summon it, we need to train. NOW." Neela said. "Oh, one last thing you need to know." Suddenly two blonde cat ears and a tail seemingly popped out of nowhere. They stared at her.

"Potion accident." she stated nonchalantly. "Okay, this is gonna feel really weird for a minute."

Neela got on one knee and pressed her hands firmly on the ground. A larger version of her symbol spread out on the floor. She began whispering, and then in a flash red light, they were gone.


End file.
